


Not Enough

by midnight12181



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ashton accidentally catches a whiff of Celine's new aphrodisiac, he tries to deal with the effects on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Not Enough  
> Fandom: Star Ocean: The Second Story  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Ashton and Dias are owned and operated by Square Enix.  
> Warnings: Man on Self action
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

Ashton pushed his way through the door to his room at the inn. Panting, he made it far enough into the room to slam the door behind him. He wanted. He needed. He hadn't felt like this since the last time his blue-haired lover had made him beg, only now Dias wasn't there to touch him. Ashton groaned as he fumbled with the buttons on his clothing. A touch. All he need was a touch. Relief from this intense desire.

Gyoro and Ururun had learned many of their host's peculiarities, and they knew instantly the events that would come once Ashton caught a sniff of Celine's aphrodisiac powder. Fortunately for her, Ashton had managed to control himself enough to make it back to the inn before the powder took full effect.

Ashton's buttons plunked to the ground as he ripped them from his robe in an effort to open it. He needed. His breathing was ragged. His face flushed. He tore at the ties on his pants, removing them with as much care as he had the buttons. He ripped his boxers off, revealing his erection. The cool air hitting his manhood caused him to moan.

"Not... not enough..." Ashton panted, kneeling on the floor.

One hand resting on his thigh, he grabbed his erection with the other hand and gasped. He began to move his hand in that familiar rhythm, shuddering as spikes of pleasure ripped through his body from head to toe. He needed. He moved his hand faster, sweat from his hand easing its passage over the soft skin.

"More... still not enough..." Ashton whimpered, reaching his free hand further between his legs, grasping the small globes there.

Ashton gently squeezed, shudders running through him regularly now. He needed. Oh, Tria, he needed. As he pleasured himself he silently cursed Celine and her attempts at alchemy, himself for being unlucky enough to be in the same room with her, and Dias... He cursed his lover for not being there to help him when he needed.

"This. Is. Not. Enough!" Ashton screamed, throwing his head back.

He moved both hands to his shaft, and they frantically moved over his erection. His breath was coming in strained gasps. Tears stung his eyes. He needed. He was crying now, tears hitting the floor as he doubled over himself, the spikes that were pleasure turning to spears, impaling him to his core and beyond, holding him at the brink of orgasm.

He didn't hear the door open behind him.

He didn't hear the familiar step on the floor behind him.

Ashton didn't notice his lover had returned until he looked up, sweat plastering his bangs to his forehead, tears dripping from his bloodshot eyes. Dias' form was also covered in sweat, but the monster blood that caked on his shirt and pants indicated to Ashton where his errant lover had been all day. The sight of Dias, standing over him like a bloodied god returned from war, was enough to send Ashton over.

"Ashton?" Dias questioned, his voice taking a distinctly worried tone.

"Damn you, Celine," Ashton whispered, his gaze riveted to Dias.

Ashton looked to the floor, watching the play of fluids there. He looked up again to Dias, tears no longer running from his eyes.

Before Dias could ask, Ashton whispered, "That was... enough."

Ashton's body hitting the floor was the last sensation he felt as darkness claimed him.


End file.
